Shouganai Yume Oibito
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 10 MY ME |Japanese = しょうがない 夢追い人 |released = May 13, 2009 May 20, 2009 (Single V) May 30, 2009 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 14:42 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Naichau Kamo 38th Single (2009) |Next = Nanchatte Ren'ai 40th Single (2009)}} Shouganai Yume Oibito (しょうがない 夢追い人; Helpless Dream Chaser) is the 39th single by Morning Musume. It was released under the zetima label on May 13, 2009. The CD was released in one regular and two limited editions, Limited A and Limited B, on the same day. The Single V was released on May 20, 2009, and the Event V version on May 30, 2009. "3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT!" was the official theme song of Anime Expo 2009,"モーニング娘。新曲が「アニメエキスポ」テーマ曲に決定" (in Japanese). natalie. 2009-04-21. where Morning Musume was invited as the guests of honor in July 2009."Anime Expo® Announces Morning Musume as First Official Guests of Honor for 2009 Convention in Los Angeles." Anime News Network. 2009-02-19. Following the release of the single, Anime Expo announced on their website, that Morning Musume, in collaboration with MySpace, was holding a worldwide contest, to create a music video for a shortened version of the song. UP-FRONT WORKS had released a set of videos of the Morning Musume members performing in front of a green screen for applicants to use upon agreeing to contest and usage rules."モーニング娘。" (in Japanese and English). MySpace Music. (archived)"モーニング娘。「3,2,1BREAKIN’OUT！」のOPVコンテストノミネート作品決定！！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2009-07-02. (archived) The results of the contest were announced at Anime Expo 2009 during Morning Musume's concert,"Morning Musume Concert at Anime Expo." JaME WORLD. 2009-07-08. and the winner was awarded 390,000 yen. Tracklist CD #Shouganai Yume Oibito #3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT! #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Close-up Ver.) Single V #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Drama Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像) Event V #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Takahashi Ai Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Niigaki Risa Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Kamei Eri Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Michishige Sayumi Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Tanaka Reina Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Kusumi Koharu Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Mitsui Aika Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Junjun Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Linlin Ver.) Featured Members *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Single Information ;Shouganai Yume Oibito *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi *Music Video: Suzuki Toshiyuki ;3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Morning Musume *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki TV Performances *2009.05.10 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.05.22 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Concert Performances ;Shouganai Yume Oibito *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" - Sasaki Rikako *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka ;3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura (part of a medley) Oricon Ranking and Sales Single ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking *'Total Reported Sales:' 53,950 Single V *'Total Reported Sales:' 7,111 Trivia *5th generation member Niigaki Risa gives a comment on the single in the YouTube video series counting up to Morning Musume's 50th single.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Gy13MmoCNw *This was Morning Musume's first Oricon weekly #1 since their single "Aruiteru", released in late 2006. *This was the 8th generation's first and only weekly #1 single. *This was Takahashi Ai's first and last weekly #1 as leader. *This was the only Hello! Project single to rank #1 on the Oricon weekly singles chart in 2009. Additional Videos References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Shouganai Yume Oibito, 3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out! cs:Shouganai Yume Oibito it:Shouganai Yume Oibito Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2009 Singles Category:2009 Number 1 Singles Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single